shires_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubocchio
Bubocchio is a 1940 American animated film produced by Michael Shires Productions and distributed by Republic Pictures. Plot it was an African tale about a tiniest African alien-like creature named Nosey and a black puppet African boy called Bubocchio, who was created by his father Simbo. Voice Cast *Danny Kaye as Nosey the Alien (uncredited) *Dickie Jones as Bubocchio (uncredited) *Christian Rub as Simbo (uncredited) *Walter Catlett as Finnigan Fox (uncredited) *Mel Blanc as Finnia Crow (uncredited) *Evelyn Venable as The Blue Unicorn (uncredited) *Jack Mercer as Slug the Sailor (uncredited) *Thurl Ravenscroft as The Mighty Whale (uncredited) *Clarence Nash as Jimmy the Cat (uncredited) *William Hanna as Bob the Mouse (uncredited) *Harry E. Lang as Alax the Donkey (uncredited) *Henry Stephenson as Gordon the Coachman and Simba the Strongman (uncredited) *Marion Darlington as Female Dog #1 (uncredited) *Janet Waldo as Female Dog #2 (uncredited) *Barbara Luddy as a Female Dog #3 (uncredited) Songs #When You Wish Upon a Star - Nosey the Alien #Little Talking Puppet - Simbo #See the World - Nosey the Alien and Bubocchio #Easy Square - Finnigan Fox #Don’t Put Your Head in the Clouds - Female Dogs #When You Wish Upon a Star (Reprise) - Nosey the Alien Credits *Supervising Directors: Robert Stevens, Gerry Chiniquy *Sequence Directors: James Kenny, James Kennedy, James Howard, Charles Nelson, Nigel Freeman *Animation Directors: Fred Michaels, Walt Kennedy, Fred Thompson, James Lasseter, Eric Dodgers, Mike Klein *Story Adaptation: Tom Oliver, Maurice Maltese, Warren Wallace, Pierce Peace, Ernest Peters *Character Designers: George Get, John Warburton, Maurice Nelson, Clay Darling, Claster Woodward, Tedd Pierce *Music and Lyrics: Paul J. Steck, Roy Webb, Nigel Washington *Musical Arrangements: Fletcher Henderson (uncredited) *Orchestrations: George Bassman (uncredited), Charles Bradshaw (uncredited), George Parrish (uncredited), Leo Shuken (uncredited) *Art Directors: Al Zimmer, Kevin Kinney, Kenneth Armstrong, McLeonard Stewart, Henry Huffine, Charles Phillips, Thomas Patterson, Dick Kennedy *Backgrounds: Mike Core, Ray Hellmann, Clarence Chase, Ed Levitt *Animators: Volus Jones, Carlo Vinci, Dick Lundy, Martin Ansolabehere, Ray Abrams, Tony Peters, Carol Allen, George Germanetti, Oliver Jones, Norman McLaren, James Michaels, Henry Thomas, Norman Blackburn, Larry Martin, Ray Patin, Ray Abrams, Don Abrams, Gil Turner, Michael Leish, Grant Sommers, Graham Place, John Walworth, Al Eugster, Harold Foster, Wallace Lester, James Michaels *Assistant Animators: Ellsworth Barthen (uncredited), Ben Solomon (uncredited), Xenia (uncredited), Morey Zukor (uncredited) *Inbetween Artists: Larz Bourne (uncredited), Woody Gelman (uncredited), Larry Riley (uncredited) *Effects Animation: Graeme Rowley (uncredited), A.C. Gamer (uncredited), Al Grandmain (uncredited), Don Taito (uncredited), Al Gentle (uncredited), Don McManus (uncredited), John Brown (uncredited) *Ink and Paint: Raynell Day (uncredited), Ida Greenberg (uncredited), Buf Nerbovig (uncredited) *Camera: Gene Moore (uncredited), Ken Moore (uncredited), Jack Stevens (uncredited), Max Morgan (uncredited) *Sound Effects: C.O. Stevens (uncredited) *Film Editor: Douglas Holiday (uncredited) *Process Effects: Bert Gilbert (uncredited) *Music Editor: Al Thomas (uncredited) *Sound Recording: Harold J. Scott (uncredited) *Assistant Director: Emily Shires (uncredited) Category:Film scored by Paul J. Steck Category:1940 films Category:G-rated films Category:Animated films Category:Shires Animation Studios Category:Shires animated features canon Category:Shires films Category:Films Category:Films produced by Michael Shires Category:Films directed by Robert Stevens Category:Films directed by Gerry Chiniquy